A Thief's Unexpected Story
by Kungfuvampiredragon
Summary: Set after BD. Short version of summary: Girl and Bella are childhood friends. Girl steals from Cullens. Girl is related to vampire. Girl gets imprinted. PaulxOC, pls read!
1. Chapter 1

**A Thief's Unexpected Story**

Summary: _A non-average girl moves into Forks; she has a job as a thief. She was supposed to steal a valuable necklace from Bella Swan, her old childhood friend. But everything came down when this girl finds out that she's related to a vampire, and that she falls in love with a werewolf who imprinted on her. PaulxOC_

* * *

**1. I'm Called Shadow**

It was dark tonight, and I must admit it was pretty spooky in this mansion. I crept through the dark hallways that had many expensive paintings that were placed on every wall. I was in the Walton's mansion, a very rich family. The fathers of the family had won many lotteries for years, and let's just say that they were cheating. However, that wasn't my job to bring them to court. I'm just a thief who wants to steal an artifact.

That's right, I'm a damn thief. The name's Lexus Annie Masen, I am 17 years old, and I was born from Chicago. I have a silky golden brown hair that's cut short in layers, it's spiked a bit, and it's thick, in a cool way. I also have deep green eyes, a recessive trait that I'm lucky to have. And I was pale but not too pale.

Okay, my life story goes like this. I am practically a normal girl, well, kind of. I was a prodigy and so I skipped a lot of grades that got me to graduate College by the time I was 16. My parents were normal rich doctors and they were proud of my success, then there was our other business. And in this business, we are to steal and sell it to other collectors from around the world. Yes, we work from a black market.

Ever since I was 13, I started stealing because I had this special gift. I can know things out of nowhere, and just know them because there are people around me. I can also know what people are thinking but not that accurately, just enough to get to the point. Right now I am alone, but if I somehow sense...somehow _know_ that some one was getting suspicious, I know some one was awake and then I hide.

My parents and I played this game over and over again. I always win since I know where they always are before they could steal. Eventually, I was the best thief in the whole Black Market. My codename was Shadow. I know it's pretty used-up but it was never used in the Black Market since barely anyone deserved the name Shadow. But all the other agents think that I deserve the name Shadow.

"Dear, are you in position?" That would be my mom, speaking through a communication-link from an ear piece.

I replied in a small whisper, "Yeah… I'm almost there to the vault" then I hurried, quick on my feet but silent as the gentle wind. I quickened my pace when I finally reached a dark room with no door. I casually over to the small vault then got out a device from my utility belt.

It's a called a snuffer; it's a device that detects drugs, sulfur, and even gun powder. I used it on the vault just by pressing a button. It snuffed out that there was gunpowder, meaning there was a bomb in it. Bad…very bad…

"Hey mom," I called out silently. "The snuffer detected a bomb, how do I make sure that it doesn't trigger when I do open the vault?"

"Is the artifact in the vault?" this time it was my dad. I took out my ray glasses and had it scanned the vault. I replied, "Yes, there's the artifact but what if it's not the real thing?"

"How heavy is the vault?" Did my father just expect me to carry it?

"Umm…not much," I said as I carefully lifted it, but it was a bit heavy. "No, actually it's heavy"

"Do you hear any ticking?" he asked me and that I have not checked.

I leaned in closer to the vault and put my ear on it. There it was… ticking…and then double beeping…

Depicting on my silence, my dad caught on. "Lex, get out of there now!"

I quickly pulled myself away and then ran into the window, breaking it before the explosion came…

* * *

I was in my room now, getting dress in my PJs, and I know that it's frickin' 4 A.M. in the morning.

The stealing of whatever artifact it was from the vault didn't go as planned. It turns out that the Walton's' had moved from another area, no wonder I couldn't sense anything. That's one of my flaws… I can't tell whether they were awake or not there at all.

Dang that was humiliating.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Go away, dad!" I shouted as I climbed unto my bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Lex, we need to talk!" he said. "It's not really that humiliating to make a mistake!"

"Shut up, dad!" I shouted once more.

"I mean, so what if the BC group knows all about it?" Oh my god. The Black Criminals... We were one of them. The BC group is actually a group of thieves who worked for the Black Market, and let's say we're pretty good at it. However...if they know about my mistake... it's like the whole world knows what I just did.

"THEY KNOW?!" I screamed.

It was silent for a while before he answered hesitantly. "Well…yes…"

I screamed really loud, but I covered it with a pillow.

Then I could hear my mom coming up to my dad, and they were whispering. Of course, when you talk the words become your thoughts. Mom was telling my dad to just leave me alone, and of course they argued for a while, mentioning something about Forks Washington…

…What?

I got out of my bed and ran to the door and opened it; they both jumped at my sudden reaction. "Honey, you are too quick on your feet," my mom said but I ignored that and asked, "What about Forks?"

I remembered Forks, we moved there when I was 6 years old and after 3 years, we all moved to somewhere else. I know I said that I was born in Chicago but that didn't mean that we're living in Chicago. Right now, we're in California, the sunny place, but what's this about Forks, the rainy place?

"Oh dear…well, it's your next assignment," she said and continued. "And we thought it'd be okay if you go to school there?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Excuse me? I already graduated from College, why do I need to repeat high school?"

"As a cover-up, Lex," my dad said. "You see, there's this family called the Cullen's and they have something very valuable"

I waited for him to continue. "…And?"

"It seems that one of the Cullen's ladies has the most outshining necklace," my mom cuts in. "And she always wear it all the time, and I believe you know who she is"

I know a Cullen? I never even heard of the name Cullen yet. "No…who?"

"Do you remember Chief Swan?" she asked me. Chief Swan, Charlie Swan?

"Chief Swan Lake?" I remembered giving him a nickname of that, and it wasn't my fault; I was still a child. "Yeah, I remember him"

"Do you remember his daughter?" Yes, it's all coming back to me.

"Yeah, Bella Swan," I said. "The Ballet Duckling" I called her that because…well let's face it, she can't dance. However she and I were close friends, I tease her on being a duckling while she tease me of being a lousy cook…which I am. One time, I was cooking and I mixed eggs with cheese; Bella scolded me with that even though every food was just plastic play things!

"See, I'll show you a photo," My mom said as she took out pictures; it looks like it was some wedding. I gaped when I saw 7 beautiful people with two average looking people. I'm going to say that the Cullens' are the beautiful people and those two average people was a grown up Bella in a bride's dress, and the old Chief Swan Lake. Wow. Bella picked the right hot guy….

"So let me get this straight," I said. "Bella is the one wearing this really valuable necklace, right? And you want me, her childhood friend, to steal it from her?"

"Do whatever you could to get it," my dad said. "You'll be going to Forks tomorrow"

"I'm living alone?" I asked and they both nodded. I smiled. "Sweet"

"Well, go to sleep, hun," my mom said as she hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. "You'll need an early start at 10 A.M. okay?"

"Okay mom," I said and I kissed her cheek, and gave my dad a huge before closing the door on them.

I went over to my bed, and plopped down. I started thinking… am I that heartless to steal from my childhood friend? Well, we'll just have to wait and see…

And Bella's husband… He looked so familiar…

* * *

Please review, and I won't disappoint you when Lexus tries to steal from the Cullens!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my reviewers!

Sorry it's a short chapter.

* * *

**2. Race Face to Face**

Our family jet plane was smoothly landing on the airport as I looked out the small window. We were in Seattle right now, but no worries, we can get there to Forks really fast. I mean hello, if I'm an expert in theft, I think I can be an expert in speed chase.

But no, I can't speed chase, and do you want to know why?

"Wow, the sky is so grey!" a young preteen boy next to me expressed out as he leaned over to me to look out the window. This boy was around his 14-15, and he has blonde hair with the usual but unusual bronze shade, and of course, the same recessive green eyes. Yes, he is my brother.

"Hey, sis! Can we go to an arcade before going to Forks?" He asked me, hoping I would agree. I rolled my eyes at him, "No Edwin."

He pouted giving me this silly puppy dog eyes with a pout, too bad I'm not into dogs. "Oh, drop it, Ed," I said. "We have to get to Forks and settle in, besides Chief Swan Lake is waiting for us"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are we allowed to call him that?"

I scoffed. "Of course not"

My brother rolled his eyes at me as he started taking off his seatbelt; it seemed we already landed. I followed his example. Like me, my brother was a prodigy but he only managed to finish a 2-year college because he said he wanted to finish it when he's 18 years old. Of course, he knows the family's business with the Black Market and the BC group. And yes, he has special talents like me. Not the same as the mind reading thing that I can do but he has a six sense. He can sense danger and he automatically acts on instinct, and his instincts are amazing.

He and I were almost the same height; I was a little taller by an inch, 5'7". Anyways, I have to take him with me; he can actually help me with this with that sense of his. And he needs to experience the life of a normal sophomore while I experience the life of a normal senior.

"Hey Lex," Edwin called out to me. "The car is here, can I drive?"

"No, I'm driving," I said as we both headed out to the car that stood out the most.

A Black 2008 Aston Martin DB9 Convertible

We strolls our luggage over to it as people stared at us; I guess we really stood out of the rest them. As the rich people we are, we wore very expensive clothes so don't be surprise to see me wear a Louis Vuitton coat, which I am wearing right now with a black leather belt that wrapped around above the waist.

"Can I please drive? I have my license permit," he said but I rolled my eyes at him. "So? I'm older" I added, "and with a permanent license"

"That's not fair-"

"But it is, dear brother, now get in," I ordered and he did as we was told as soon as we putting our luggage in the trunk.

I got into the driver's seat and buckled in; Edwin does the same on the shotgun seat. I continued off from our conversation, "Besides Eddy, you drive like a speed demon"

"I won't get caught," he said as he tapped his forehead with his finger. "Sixth sense"

"Well," I copied him, tapping my forehead. "Mind reader" With that, I turned on the engine and I drove off.

It wasn't much of a long drive, due to my speed driving. But I'm not that fast as Edwin is, I go a 100 miles per hour, he would go beyond that, maybe around 150 miles per hour, which is scary. I know, I was with him that time on the Trans-Canada Highway, and it was so not fun.

We were both silent in the car as my brother was listening to his iPod while my mind explored all over the area. There was a car behind us, and their thoughts were weird.

'_Let's go play football tonight! And then we'll go hunting!_'

'_Football, Emmett?_'

'_It's alright Jazz, I can see a storm coming up, and football would be a nice change_'

'_Are we playing it with the mutts? They might slobber the ball_'

'_Yeah, or bury it in the field-Ow! Rose!_'

'_No more racist jokes of them_'

'_She's right guys; we had this discussion two nights ago, including Sam's. We all are to treat each other equally, and not being so racist and discriminative_'

'_Hey look, some one is speeding too!_'

'_Let's race them,_' I smirked. Boy, are they in for a surprise.

They were about to change lanes, and once the driver forked it; I as well quickly change lanes blocking them. I heard their thoughts of shock and surprise. Edwin, next to me, was also surprise.

'_Whoa! How'd that guy know that we were going to switch?_'

'_Actually Emmett, it's a girl_'

"Sis, what are you doing?" Edwin demanded as he started to put away his iPod.

I smirked at him. "Racing"

"Fine, but you need to slow down near the exit," he said. "I have a feeling of a cop being there"

"Fine," I said, trusting his instincts.

I hear their thoughts clearly as they tried to get pass me and every time they did, I got in their way.

'_That little-_'

'_Come on, Jazz! You can drive better than that, you pansy!_'

'_Shut it Emmett!_'

'_You got to admit, this girl is good_'

'_Whoa…_'

'_What is it Alice?_'

'_The boy next to her! He looks like-_'

"Sis, slow down!" Edwin shouted and I did, letting the other car that we were racing pass by us. I didn't get to catch the girl's last word of her thought when I heard police siren. I see the police car pass us and it started to chase that yellow car we raced. I laughed hysterically along with Edwin. That was fun.

We turned right to exit and still heading for Forks…

* * *

Next chapter will be longer, promise. Please Review!


End file.
